Il était un OS
by MaryFelton
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le couple Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, donc voilà mon premier OS, je n'en suis pas totalement fière mais bon, dans ma tête je le voyais plus long. Bref. Il a été écrit en se basant sur _Numb_ de Linkin Park, les paroles me font vraiment penser à Draco, dans ma tête je le vois vraiment comme ça. Enjoy!**

La Grande Guerre était terminée depuis plus de 3 mois, mais il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage d'aller parler à son père. Oui, lui, Draco Malfoy, 18ans depuis 2 semaines, avait une nouvelle fois peur d'affronter son père. Mais aujourd'hui tout devait changer, il devait lui dire. Il devait lui annoncer ce qu'il ressentait. Il était dans le jardin qui avait bercé son enfance, contrairement au reste du domaine le jardin était coloré, comme illuminé, sa mère avait toujours tenu à ce qu'il le soit, il y resta un peu, retardant le moment d'affronter son père.

Quelques minutes plus tard il rentra enfin dans le manoir. Toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi sombre. Il savait où se diriger, Lucius devait être dans son bureau. Il frappa, entra et le vit en compagnie de sa mère, il les salua avant d'annoncer le sujet de sa visite.

-_Papa, il faut que je te parle._

-_Bien. Vas y Draco._

-_Je suis lassé. Lassé d'être celui que vous voulez que je sois. J'ai l'impression d'être perdu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, je suis sous pression afin d'être à ta place. J'ai l'impression que chacune des étapes que je passe est une autre de tes erreurs. Tu es en train de m'étouffer me serrant trop fort apeuré à l'idée de perdre le contrôle. C'est ça, tu veux me contrôler._

-_Draco, je vais t'expliquer..._ me coupa-t-il.

-_Laisse moi finir Papa. Ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît._ Il s'arrêta un instant, il ne savait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait, il ne savait pas où il puisait ce courage pour parler comme cela à celui qui l'avait toujours élevé. Il reprit après quelques secondes de silence. _Et tu sais, je peux moi aussi finir par échouer. Et je suis sûr que tu étais exactement comme moi sauf que tu n'as pas eu le courage de contredire ton père et tu as fini par devenir comme lui ! Je suis devenu fatigué beaucoup plus conscient. Je suis en train de devenir ce que tu ne voulais pas que je sois, tout ce que je veux faire c'est d'être un peu plus comme moi et moins comme toi. Et puis il y a quelque chose qui a changé en moi. L'amour. Tu m'as répété plusieurs fois qu'un Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux, seulement voilà, je l'ai rencontrée à elle. Elle m'a changé..._

-_Désolé de te couper mon fils, je sais que tu n'as pas fini mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose._ Sa mère arriva avec grâce vers son père et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. _Tu me rappelles ton père._

Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Un Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux, son père le lui avait toujours enseigné, mais alors pourquoi disait-elle cela ?

-_Ta mère a raison Draco. Un Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux mais il y a toujours un exception. Mon père me répétait souvent que l'amour venait en dernier, mais quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'aimer. On dit que lorsqu'on rencontre l'amour de sa vie, le temps s'arrête. Et bien c'est vrai. Ce qu'on ne vous dit pas, c'est que quand le temps reprend son cour, il file à une vitesse folle pour rattraper son retard. Nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, en 7ème année à Poudlard, deux ans plus tard nous avons eu un enfant. Toi Draco. Ta mère aura été le seul et unique amour de toute ma vie et je sais que ce n'est pas près de se finir._

-_Tu vois Draco, nous ne te blâmerons pas pour ça. Tu as le droit de tomber amoureux. Tu nous dit que cette fille t'as changé. Si tu as changé pour elle tu dois l'aimer réellement. Tout comme ton père tu arrives à tomber amoureux de la bonne personne._

-_Il est là le problème. Ce n'est pas la bonne personne. Avant que vous disiez quelque chose je voudrais que vous sachiez que j'ai mis longtemps avant de comprendre l'intensité de mes sentiments. Je ne voulais pas l'aimer. Mais ça dure maintenant depuis notre deuxième année. Je l'ai insultée. Ce jeu a duré pendant un long moment, c'était à celui qui blessait le plus l'autre. Jusqu'en septième année. Nous nous sommes retrouvés préfets en chef tous les deux..._

-_Ne me dis pas que c'est..._

-_Laisse moi finir Papa. Les insultes ont continué pendant un ou deux mois, puis les sentiments ont commencé à s'en mêler. Nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, on savait que c'était interdit, nous sommes tellement différents. Mais j'aime Hermione. Oui, moi Draco Malfoy je suis tombé amoureux de Hermione Granger, une née moldue. Mais je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments. Et en ces temps de guerre que nous avons connus nous nous sommes rapprochés. Et c'est ce grand rapprochement qui fait en partie l'objet de ma visite aujourd'hui. Hermione vient d'accoucher d'une petite Emma. Je suis son père, vous êtes donc ses grands parents._

Qui aurait put croire en cet instant que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy seraient heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle ? Surement pas Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici mon deuxième OS, celui ci est plus concentré sur le "couple" Dramione. Mais je vous laisse tout découvrir. Enjoy!**

Elle le détestait. Oui, elle haïssait Malfoy. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, depuis qu'il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy se détestaient, mais ils aimaient, ils adoraient, se détester, se chercher, se disputer. Ce jour là, en cours de potion il l'avait une nouvelle fois appelée « La Sang-de-Bourbe » à chaque fois cette réplique l'anéantissait, elle se sentait rabaissée, mais ce jour là c'était pire, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'était plus aussi forte qu'avant. Elle était partie se réfugier au bord du lac, pour pleurer, son endroit, elle aimait y être, là elle se remémorait ses vacances au bord d'un lac au sud de la France là où elle partait en vacances avec ses parents, elle avait l'impression que c'était le seul endroit qui la rattachait à sa vie d'avant, avant sa magie, avant Poudlard, avant tout cela. Lui avait vu la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il la détestait aussi, mais il ne savait plus où menait cette histoire. C'était devenu un jeu, mais tout jeu doit un jour prendre fin. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-_Tiens Granger, je me doutais que tu serais là._

-_Tu dois te tromper Malfoy, je suis la Sang-de-Bourbe._

-_Je suis désolé._

-_Draco Malfoy qui s'excuse ! C'est une première ! On peut rembobiner que je t'enregistre ?_

-_Très drôle Granger. Sérieusement je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait te faire autant de mal..._

-_Parce que tu crois que tes paroles ne sont pas blessantes peut-être ?_ S'exclama-t-elle en le coupant._ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai un cœur, la moindre de tes attaques me fait du mal !_

-_Tu crois que je n'ai pas de cœur ? Par Merlin Granger on en a tous un ! Juste que je ne l'affiche pas trop._

-_Tu devrais Malfoy. A quoi ça te sert de te renfermer dans un personnage que tu n'es pas ? C'est inutile._

-_On est pas du même monde, de là où je viens on nous endurci à coups de Doloris ! Tu as déjà essayé ? Je ne crois pas non ! Après ça tu préfères t'endurcir, devenir ce qu'il était prévu que tu sois le jour de ta naissance._

-_Tu as raison, je n'ai jamais essayé, mais tu devrais un peu plus imposer tes choix ! Tu vas faire 18 ans ! Tu es à l'aube de devenir un adulte !_

-_Mais Granger, avant même que je sois né mes parents avaient prévu que je sois un Mangemort ! Tu croyais que je l'avais choisi ? Eh bien tu te trompes. Tout à l'heure j'ai vu cette tristesse dans tes yeux, si on peut appeler ça de la tristesse, je lisais ce que je ressentais après un Doloris lancé par mon père, c'est pour ça que je suis venu m'excuser. Mais ne crois pas que je le referai. Normalement, un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais et si mon père venait à l'apprendre..._

Jamais le blond ne s'était ouvert comme cela à quelqu'un, il ne pensait pas le faire un jour et surement pas à Granger, son ennemie de toujours, cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe, mais sans le vouloir elle l'avait blessé.

-_Ca me touche Malfoy que tu viennes t'excuser. J'accepte tes excuses, mais ne recommence pas s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me détruit, à quel point tes insultes me détruisent. Je n'arrive pas à y répondre, à t'insulter en retour, je ne peux que les ignorer, mais même lorsqu'on ignore, au fond, ça reste sur le cœur._

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots, elle accumulait tout, les insultes du vert et argent, la chasse aux horcruxes qui était énormément fatigante et ce que venait de lui dire le blond aux yeux aciers. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça, alors il fit preuve d'humanité en la prenant dans ses bras. Qui l'eut cru ? Hermione Granger en pleur dans les bras de son ennemi juré Draco Malfoy. Et là, dans ses bras, elle aimait, l'odeur mentholée et la froideur du jeune homme qui contrastaient parfaitement avec son odeur vanillée et la chaleur que dégageait son corps. Elle fut parcourue de frissons, elle releva les yeux pour le remercier du regard, il fit pareil, il la regardait, leurs regards se croisèrent, il suffit d'une seconde, un seul petit instant pour comprendre, comprendre que la haine peut mener à l'amour. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et pour eux l'instant présent s'arrêta. Les deux opposés, deux ennemis, qui après 7 ans de haine viennent à s'aimer. Qui l'eut cru ? Certainement pas eux. Mais le problème avec le temps qui s'arrête c'est que lorsqu'il reprend son cour il file à toute vitesse pour rattraper son retard.


End file.
